This invention relates to a trimming cord for a cutter for cutting weeds, various trees, lawns, pasture, and cereals such as rice.
Conventional cutters of this kind usually have the following construction. A small engine is provided at the base of an elongated hollow rod and a rotary shaft for transmitting the rotation from the engine is inserted into the hollow rod. Gearing is provided at the end of the hollow rod to transmit the rotation of the rotary shaft in the hollow rod to an input shaft, and trimming cords are attached to an output shaft thereof. The cutting is carried out while holding the hollow rod.
Trimming cords for these cutters include saw-like rotary trimming cords, hatchet-like rotary trimming cords, and wire-like trimming cords formed by attaching wire-like trimming cords of metal wire or synthetic resin wire radially onto a rotary disc. The first two types of cord are extremely dangerous because the trimming cords are left exposed when the cutter is not in use, and their impact during cutting is relatively large so that cutting over an extended period of time is difficult. A cutter using the wire-like trimming cords is free from these problems because there is no danger even if the trimming cords are left exposed, and the impact during cutting is relatively small so that cutting over an extended period of time is possible. The problem with these trimming cords, however, is that abrasion and damage to wire-like trimming cords is so vigorous that they must be replaced frequently.